


Happy birthday, Honey

by LexisGrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), At least he tried, Baking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cake, Craig is a wet gay simp, Craig is bad at baking, Fluff, Fur baby, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tweek is the best, as always, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/pseuds/LexisGrey
Summary: It was Tweek's birthday and Craig decided to make something special for him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Happy birthday, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambercreek95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/gifts).



> Happiest birthday to the QUEEN OF SUNSHINE, the word's most precious peanut _**ambercreek95**_ !!! I can't tell you how much I love you, and cherish all the love and support you give me every day. I know I'm a bit late, but I hope you will enjoy this little present.

“Are you ready?” Craig asked as he glanced at her.

She was sitting at the table, watching the black-haired man’s every move with judging eyes. Soon enough, she gaped and turned his back at the man.

“Giving me the silent treatment, huh?” Craig puffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, I can do this without your support anyway.” He informed her and turned his attention back at the piece of paper which rested on the top of the kitchen counter. It was a recipe, written in his chicken scratch handwriting.

This was the most important day of the year. Tweek’s birthday. So, Craig decided that this year, he wants to do something special for the man, who meant to world to him.

He was so proud of himself, when a week ago, he came up with this brilliant idea to bake a cake for Tweek for his twenty-fifth birthday. Tweek was amazing at baking and he loved cakes too, and Craig loved Tweek, so it was unquestionable the best plan ever. But when Craig sat down in front of his laptop and started to google for simple cake recipes, he quickly got overwhelmed by the varieties of cakes and the over 1,230,000,000 results the google gave him. He did not know there were so many types of cakes! Scratching his head, he tried to narrow his search down with thinking about what else he could add to it. Then he thought about the craziest thing and rewrote his google search from _simple cake recipe_ to _simple coffee cake recipe_. He was overjoyed when it turned out that coffee cake was an actual, real thing. With only about 263,000,000 results, which definitely sounded better than the previous one. He opened the first three links and decided on the one which had the prettiest picture of the cake.

And here he was, a week later, in their kitchen wearing Tweek’s apron. It had cats standing on pepperoni pizzas in the space, and it was a Christmas present from Clyde years ago. The brunette thought it was the best and most fitting present ever, and honestly, he was right.

“ _First step, heat the oven up_.” Craig read out aloud and followed the order. “So far so good.” He muttered and turned around, looking at her again. “And you did not believe in me.”

However, things started to get complicated after that. He needed to _line and butter the sandwich tins_ next. But Craig Tucker had no idea what the sandwich tins meant and if they even had that at home. After a quick google search, he realized they do have them, and he actually know where they were kept.

He stepped away from the counter and walked towards their pantry. On his way there, he stopped in front of her. Their eyes met for a second before she tilted her head to the side and yawned. “You still don’t believe in me, right, Mr. Patch?” He said and shot a look at their beautiful, red-and-white female cat.

On a rainy day, four years ago, Tweek came home from work with a little soaked kitten he found on the street. Craig never liked cats. Cats were evil; they hurt guineapigs. He didn’t even know anything about cats. However, Tweek couldn’t leave the poor baby on the street, looking lost and lonely. Eventually Craig gave up, and allowed the little monster to stay, but just for one night. Twenty-three minutes later, they were laying in the bed with the kitten in Tweek’s lap. Two hours passed by, and Craig started to call them Mr. Patch. Three days later, they were sitting at the vet, waiting for their first check-up, and the veterinarian quickly informed the two clueless men, that Mr. Patch was actually a female. After that, Tweek wanted to change her title to Miss Patch, but Craig Tucker hated changes and he was very, very stubborn. So, in the end, the name stayed. Just like the cat, who only supposed the be with them for just one night.

He grabbed the tins and went back to the counter where he lined and buttered them.

Next was to _add the sugar and butter to a bowl and whisk until very fluffy and pale_. He frowned when he read the word _pale_ , unsure how to define pale while talking about butter and sugar. It just didn’t make sense to him. But he did grab the pack of caster sugar and poured the required amount into the bowl. Then took the butter out from the fridge and tossed it in to. He quickly learned that cold butter is not ideal for whisking. So, he dropped it in the microwave. It did make it easier to blend it with the sugar, though…

“Only Step two?! Just how many more steps it has?” He groaned in disbelief as he kept reading the recipe. It had five steps, that was four steps more than what Craig considered as _easy_. Even though, the website dared to claim that…

Things started to be even more complicated with Step two. _It started with whisking the eggs in a mug with a fork, then add them gradually to the mixture with 1 tbsp of flour each time_. At first, it sounded manageable. Craig grabbed the three required eggs and put them next to the mug he chose to use. It was a Tweek Bros. Coffee mug. Richard wanted to make sure that his son could promote his parents’ business in any possible way. They had at least four of them at home, and probably had another twenty more before Tweek decided to give them to the homeless people…

Craig cracked the first egg, but he was a little but too forceful and the eggshell broke into tiny pieces, half of the egg ended up on the counter. “Fuck!” He snapped.

From the sudden loud noise, Mr. Patch woke up, did a turn then stretched before going back to sleep in a new position.

Craig dropped the eggshells to the countertop and rushed to the sink to wash his hands, before he grabbed a kitchen towel to quickly clean up the mess he made. Losing half of the first egg caused a huge dilemma for him, and he needed to make a decision. To start completely over, or to add an extra egg and go with three and a half instead of three. Or just say fuck it, and do it with two and a half eggs. Craig was already exhausted so he decided with the latter.

He glanced at the sleeping cat. “At least one of us, isn’t too worried about it.” He scoffed and refocused his attention to his mission.

When the eggs have been mostly successfully combined into the mix, he _added the rest of the flour and the baking powder and folded it in_.

Finally, he reached Step three, when he needed to _add the dissolved coffee to the mixture_. Now, the recipe specifically asked for instant coffee, which wasn’t allowed in the Tucker-Tweek household. So, Craig needed to hide that ‘ _disgrace of coffee_ ’ – as Tweek called it – in his backpack for days, to avoid his lover’s anger and questions. After he successfully added the brew, he divided the mixture into the tins and tossed them in the oven. The recipe asked to _cook them for 25-30 minutes_. Which was just enough time to watch on episode from Malcolm in the Middle, which he was currently rewatching the hundreds of times, but still found it extremely funny.

He took the apron off and walked to Mr. Patch. He picked her up and rushed over to the living room.

The 25-30 minutes turned into 35, as Craig needed to pop to the toilet, and while he was there, he played a little bit on his phone too. The sponges burned a bit by the time he got them out from the oven, but they still looked edible.

However, it turned out that he meant to start Step four while the sponges were cooking. He cursed himself for a second for not reading through the entire recipe before he started baking, but it did not matter anymore. And also, it was one of his favorite episodes, so it was worth it.

Step four began with _making the icing by beating the icing sugar with the butter until it was light and fluffy, then add the dissolved coffee_. He got slightly excited about this part. At least he was good at beating things. He grabbed the glass jar filled with the white crystals and poured it on the top of the now melting butter. Sadly, he quickly realized that beating sugar with butter wasn’t exactly as exciting as he hoped for it….

In the end, he eventually reached Step five. He _spread half the icing on the bottom of one sponge and spread the strawberry jam on the bottom of the other. Then sandwiched them together, and spread the remaining icing on the top._

And that was it. The most disastrous one hour of his life in the kitchen. He was exhausted and beaten. Baking was much harder than he ever thought. He put the cake in the fridge and walked back to the living room, where Mr. Patch waited for his return.

“Do you think he’s gonna like it?” He asked her as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

With a soft meow, she climbed into Craig’s lap and gazed at the black-haired man, before she reached over his face and nuzzled her little pink nose into the man’s jaw.

Craig casted a kiss on the top of her head while a gentle smile sneaked upon his lips as he began to gently pet her. His eyes felt heavy and he slowly fell asleep over the sound of his favorite fur baby’s purring sound.

***

When Tweek arrived home, it was suspiciously quite there. He cautiously walked through the hallway and peaked inside their living room, where he found his fiancé deeply sleeping on the furniture with Mr. Patch in his lap. His heart fluttered as he stepped closer and kneeled down in front of them.

Mr. Patch beautiful pale green eyes opened and she looked at the blond man, who gingerly fondled her.

“Hello Princess.” Tweek whispered with a soft smile and glanced up at the still sleeping man. “Want some din-din?” He carefully lifted her up from Craig and sneaked out from the room.

Inside the kitchen, Mr. Patch began to eagerly meow, rubbing her face against Tweek’s jeans and winding through his legs to direct him towards the fridge.

“Alright, alright! I got it, you’re hungry.” Tweek chuckled as he opened the fridge’s door, but his giggles died and his eyes opened wide when he saw the beautifully messy cake. “Wha-”

“Hey, babe.” Came Craig’s sleepy husky voice from behind.

The blond man turned around to face his lover, who just woken up. “Did you just make this?” He gasped and his heart beat loudly in his chest as he saw that little, precious but proud smile which bloomed on Craig’s face.

“Sure, I did. It’s a coffee cake.” Craig smirked at him and stepped closer to finally pull Tweek into a hug. His arms wrapped around the blond man’s waist and gave him a quick peck. “Happy birthday, Honey.” He whispered into Tweek’s lips before he deepened the kiss.

A soft quiet moan escaped from Tweek as closed his arms around Craig’s neck and pressed his body closer to the other. Craig making a cake for him was the sexiest and most amazing thing he could ever imagine.

However, there was someone else in the kitchen, who didn’t appreciate that Tweek forgot about his job. With a loud meow, Mr. Patch brought the two lovebirds back to reality.

Tweek turned away from Craig and let out a happy sigh. “Sorry, princess.” He apologized and glanced back at his fiancé with a mischievous smile. “Sorry Craig, ladies first.”

Craig snorted and walked over to the counter to grab two plates for them. “Feed the Empress first, then we should try this cake.”

***

Tweek eyed at the cute homemade cake Craig made for him. He was absolutely overjoyed and over the moon. Craig always showered him with love and Tweek was sure he was the luckiest man in the entire world to have such an amazing and handsome man by his side, like Craig Tucker.

He felt his felt watery as he tried to fight his tears back. “Thank you, Craig.” He said with a smile and took the first bite from the slice of cake in front of them.

He put it into his mouth and he immediately froze. He looked at Craig briefly, the black-haired man eyes were filled with excitement. Tweek closed his eyes and chewed the bite of cake two or three times before he quickly swallowed.

“How is it?” Craig asked, and although he did not sound too bothered, he was nibbling on his lip, which was his way of showing his anxiousness.

Warmth spread throughout Tweek’s chest as he watched him. _Craig was so perfect_. And he still couldn’t believe he would soon be married to this amazing man. “It’s perfect.” He said with a soft smile and leaned closer to kiss him. It was a soft and ginger kiss, but full of love and appreciation. “But next time” He began to gently fondle Craig’s cheek. “maybe…try to use sugar instead of salt?”

Craig’s eyes opened wide as he looked at Tweek then the cake. He grabbed the fork from the blond man’s plate and carved a bite out from the cake. He dropped it into his mouth and a second later, he jumped up and rushed over their bin to get rid of that disgusting thing he made for his lover.

Tweek couldn’t stop himself from giggling at the other’s reaction.

“Shit!” Craig coughed it out as he run over to the tap, opened it and began to drink the cold running water. “I’m sorry Tweek.” He said once he straightened up.

Tweek shook his head with a soft smile as he walked towards his fiancé. “Thank you, Craig. I really appreciate what you did for me.” He said and he really did mean it.

Craig snorted before be leaned on the other’s shoulder. “I’ll never bake again.”

Tweek softly chuckled as his hands slipped down the black-haired man backside and gently squeezed his ass. “Would you mind if I choose you as my desert instead of the cake tonight?”

“It’s your birthday, so do as you wish.” Craig smirked and kissed the giggling man.

***

It was the twenty-fifth of January. Craig Tucker’s birthday. He had a really long, and annoying day at work and he just couldn’t wait to finally get home to cuddle with Tweek.

When he stepped inside their apartment, the first thing he saw was a little white letter on the hall’s floor, addressed to him.

Craig frowned as he picked it up from the floor and opened it. Once he opened it, he found a strange looking at the piece of paper inside of it. He immediately recognized Tweek’s cute doodles and neat handwriting. He curiously lifted an eyebrow as he began to read.

It was a ticket to Tweek Tucker’s baking course for beginners! The time was the twenty-fifth of January and the place was in their kitchen.

Craig frowned again as he dropped his bag down and began to walk towards to kitchen. “Tweek, what is th-?” He couldn’t finish his sentence once his eyes settled on the blond man, who patiently waited for him in the middle of the room.

“Hi, Tiger.” Tweek smiled at him mischievously, standing there, only wearing his favorite apron over his naked body.

Craig’s mouth fell open as he watched him. “Tweek, what…?”

“Happy birthday.” The blond man said and stepped in front of him to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I thought this time, we could make the cake together.” Tweek began to play with play with his husband’s pullover’s straps, then glanced up at him. “I mean, just if you would like…”

Craig swallowed loudly as he felt Tweek’s naked skin under his hands. Even though he was utterly tired ten minutes ago, at that moment, he felt very much awake. A sly smile crossed his lips as he whispered into the blond man’s ear. “I think I’m willing to give another chance for baking.”

“Great!” Tweek beamed at him and turned on his heels to walk back to the counter.

Craig felt his blood rushing all the way down to his crotch as his eyes glued on Tweek’s perky, naked bottom. Tweek made a little bow from the apron’s strap and until that that moment, Craig never knew how sexy an apron could be.

“Step one.” Tweek said and glanced at the other man with lustful eyes. “Take off your clothes.”

Craig bit down on his bottom lip and began to undress. _God, he loved Tweek so much!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: I suck at baking, so sorry but I didn't go deep into details.


End file.
